Rainy Season
by Tybss
Summary: It was raining. Harder than she'd seen in a while.


_So…it's been a while. This is actually the first fic I've posted since December 2015. As it was Mayuri and Nemu's birthday on 30th March, and I've been feeling a bit better about my writing recently (thanks to some lovely reviews), I thought it was finally time to try and publish something again. I hope I'm not too rusty!_

* * *

It was raining. Harder than she'd seen in a while.

Standing patiently in the doorway, Nemu took a slight step back as a few drops fell, narrowly missing her feet and trickling away to join the gutter stream. Despite the thick, humid air that accompanied the summer months, to her the rain always looked so cold. Unfriendly, unyielding. The prospect of it soaking her tabi was not one she found appealing to say the least.

But she was not entirely adverse to the rain. It seemed the longer she waited for her captain's arrival- the longer she stood quietly and simply listened- the more a music arose within each tiny splash. A melody played masterfully upon the broken stone streets. One that even she- seemingly robotic, seemingly apathetic- could not help but close her eyes and long to disappear into.

It was peaceful. Liberating. Especially to the ears of one who spent her days in the company of screams and silence.

The morning had brought with it a curtain of silver clouds, and so upon exiting the barracks, Nemu hadn't been surprised to see the beginnings of a potential flood beneath her feet. The hell butterfly however, had come without warning. Had it not dared to venture into the darkness of their laboratory, they wouldn't have even considered braving the rain that day. But a summons was a summons. Even the poor weather wouldn't pass as a valid excuse for their absences. And so it seemed they had no choice but to simply grit their teeth, bow their heads in defense against the cloudburst, and walk to the 1st Division with as much haste as they could muster.

They weren't completely without shelter though. Bringing the umbrella she now clasped between her fingers had been a sensible move, although Nemu couldn't help but regret that in her haste she had only managed to bring the one. There would not be room for the both of them to stand fully under it...nor did she believe that after such a blunder he would allow her under it either.

Inevitably, no matter his reaction upon arrival, it was clear to Nemu that she would ultimately be walking through this rainstorm unprotected.

 _Foolish girl._

At last, she felt him come up behind her. The silence that passed between them was all she needed to know that an expectant gaze was boring into her back, and that his temper was rising with each moment that she hesitated. Time was short after all. Neither of them could afford to be late, and she knew that no amount of delay- or hope- would make the rain stop within the next few precious seconds.

With one swift movement, she opened the umbrella.

"Mayuri-sama." She acquiesced, bowing as she moved it from above her own head to his.

He gave her nothing in return but a huff. With a disapproving pointed look towards the single umbrella, he stepped out into the downpour. And, knowing perfectly what he expected, she moved too. One pace behind his every step, arm outstretched, sheltering him from the broken heavens.

Within seconds, her clothes had become sodden, her hair limp and damp and sticking to her pallid flesh. Drops trickled down the back of her shihakusho, ran down her bare legs, irritated her nose and her eyes no matter how hard she tried to blink them away. A chill ran through her and, positive that he wouldn't notice, she allowed herself to shiver, the hairs on her arms standing to attention. Her earlier assumption had been correct. This rain was cold. So cold, Nemu could have sworn she could feel it deep in her bones.

Every step seemed as if she carried the clouds themselves on her back.

They travelled the length of the entire street before he finally spoke, muttering under his breath.

"Honestly..."

Nemu's eyes snapped up from their usual focus on the floor. Holding her breath, she waited for him to reprimand her.

"... _foolish girl_."

Despite knowing they were coming, the words still cut through her; the shame festering in the pit of her stomach. Once again, it seemed she had proved herself a disappointment. Nothing but a burden, a failure in his eyes. With arm still aloft but head now lowered in melancholy and submission, she went to continue walking. But Nemu instead found herself grinding to a halt. He'd stopped and was now facing her with a glare.

...or was he? For once, she found she could not read the intent in his gaze. She could only return it with a blank stare, as he scanned her drenched form with calculating golden eyes. Nemu felt an apology force it's way up her throat, scratching at her tongue, clawing at her lips to escape. But before she could speak, he snarled and pulled the umbrella violently from her frozen grasp, exposing her completely to the skies.

"Hurry up!" He barked, but making no attempt to move himself.

Nemu couldn't help but watch as the rain hit his left shoulder, the umbrella stuck out a little further than before.

Room enough for two.

"Nemu!"

Without further hesitation, Nemu inched forward to stand beside him and took the umbrella back, taking care not to brush up against his haori. He now looked straight ahead, the vein in his temple pulsing with irritation and impatience. But, to her relief, he made no noise of complaint when the singular shelter remained over _both_ their heads.

Instead, they pressed on.

She knew that later, he would resent that he had been forced to make accommodations for her carelessness. No doubt he would find some cruel and fitting way to punish her for it.

But for now...

Wordlessly, accompanied only by nature's symphony, the captain and his shadow walked side by side.


End file.
